Memory applications often incorporate high density non-volatile memory devices where retention of memory contents is desired when no power is supplied to the memory device. For example, NAND memory, such as 3D flash NAND memory, offers storage in the form of compact, high density configurations. The compact nature of the 3D flash NAND structure means word lines are common to many memory cells within a block of memory.
During a programming operation a selected memory cell(s) may be programmed with the application of a programming voltage to a selected word line. Due to the word line being common to multiple memory cells, unselected memory cells may be subject to the same programming voltage as the selected memory cell(s). If not otherwise preconditioned, the unselected memory cells may experience effects from the programming voltage on the common word line. These programming effects compromise the condition of charge stored in the unselected memory cells which are expected to maintain stored data. This programming voltage effect is termed a “programming disturbance” or “programming disturb” effect by those of ordinary skill in the art.